Just who you least expect
by Jaki
Summary: The truth surrounding Maggie's death is revealed.


Just Who You Least Expect  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue me, I'm only a Maccas chick, I have no money. All these characters belong to those brilliant people  
who created BH, but while I'm at it, you're all mean for killing her! Mean,mean mean!"   
  
Title: Just Who You Least Expect Or maybe, most expect in light of the actual truth. Okay I'll shut up now, here it is...   
  
Rating: MA (some violence and course language.)   
  
Subject: Maggie and PJ (sort of), revenge, and my favourite advertising line by seven "Who Killed Maggie Doyle?" Doesn't it  
have a groovy ring to it? It's also kinda a little of Jo and Jack (very little), but the main focus is completely and utterly  
destroying the Doyle family, and Jo and PJ teaming up for the greater good. Enjoy.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
PJ felt his foot kick something on the ground. He bent down to look at it, and picked it up. It was a Police issue revolver, and it  
was covered in blood. He quickly put it in his pocket, instantly realising what it all meant. He looked up, and saw his angel in  
front of him.   
  
"Maggie..." he whispered.   
  
She seemed to be saying something, but then this look of agony crossed her face, and she fell.   
  
"MAGGIE!!"   
  
PJ sat up in his bed. HE was out of breath, and in a cold sweet. He got out of bed, at headed for his little kitchen.   
  
Every night, the same dream, plagued PJ. He didn't sleep anymore. He couldn't. But this dream had been different. He went over  
it again in his mind. Maggie, had tried to tell him something- but what?   
  
He sat down at the kitchen table, holding the cup of coffee in his hand. He took a sip. Coffee didn't taste the same anymore, not  
now he had no one to share it with.   
  
**********************   
  
Mick awoke, startled.   
  
"SHIT!!!!" He yelled.   
  
He jumped up. lt was all getting to him. It had been 4 weeks, but every night, he was haunted by his dreams. He walked into the  
bathroom, and looked into the mirror.   
  
"You mongrel!!" he yelled at the reflection.   
  
He looked at the sad sight, puffy eyes through lack of sleep, and an unshaven face.   
  
"It would of happened anyway! If hadn't have been me, it would of been someone else!" he looked at himself, defending his  
actions.   
  
He walked out into the bedroom and tried to get some sleep.   
  
*********************   
  
That morning Jo knocked on Jack's door.   
  
"You coming for breaky?" she called.   
  
The door opened, and there was Jack in his boxers.   
  
"Come... Stretch?" she looked wide eyed.   
  
"I, ah, I'll see you at the station. I'm running a little late. "   
  
"Yeah, as usual." Jo giggled. She took a good long look as she turned, and headed down the stairs.   
  
She sat herself down at a table, and waited for Chris to appear out of the kitchen.   
  
"Morning Jo!" She called as her red head appeared.   
  
"Hi Chris. Any chance of some toast?"   
  
"No problem. I won't be a moment."   
Just then the door opened, and a man stumbled in. "Any chance of a drink Chris."   
  
"Mick!" Jo gasped, seeing her friend's brother. "Are you alright?"   
  
"Fine." he grumbled.   
  
He called out to Chris. "You opened the bar yet?"   
  
"Not yet Micky Boy. It's a bit early, even for a Doyle. Sit down, I'll get you a cup of coffee."   
  
"Want to sit down Mick?" asked Jo.   
  
"Mmmm." he grunted. He sat down, almost falling over in the process.   
  
"How've you been?" asked Jo, trying to make conversation.   
  
"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" he shot back.   
  
Jo, just looked down.   
  
"Here we are, two coffees and some toast. Enjoy!" Chris bustled back into the kitchen.   
  
They both took a sip of their coffee, looking up at the same moment.   
  
"You know what Jo?" muttered Mick, leaning forward giving Jo a whiff of his intoxicated breath.   
  
"I like you. I like you a lot."   
  
"Umm, I think I'll finish this upstairs." Jo got up quickly, confused by her situation.   
  
Mick grabbed at her, and Jo on instinct, resisted, hitting back. "Bitch! " he yelled, swinging his fist at her face. She fell back on  
to the table. Mick realising, that his temper had once again got him in trouble, ran off.   
  
Jo lay on the floor, with a chair on top of her. She had blood pouring from her head, and her left eye looked red already. Jack  
who had been coming down the stairs, ran to her.   
  
"Jo, you alright?"   
  
He removed the chair, then helped her up, holding her in case she fell again. Holding her head she muttered, 'Bloody fantastic"   
  
********   
  
"Okay, yep Jacko, no probs. Tell the patient she's a slacker! Bye." Ben hung up the phone.   
  
He looked around the empty station. The youngest two were at the hospital, and PJ still to come.   
  
"Morning all.. oh, it's only you Ben."   
  
"Morning boss. "   
  
"Where's Jack and Jo?"   
  
"Umm, Jo was assaulted at the Imperial while having her breakfast. It was Mick."   
  
"Mick Doyle! Jesus, what.. why?"   
  
"Don't know yet. Jack didn't say. Jo's got a headache, a black eye and a nasty gash on her forehead that might need some  
stitches, so Jack took her to the hospital to get patched up, I'm about to go pick up Mick, he was a bit drunk, so I hear."   
  
"Mick? Maybe everything's getting to him."   
  
"No excuse," said Ben grabbing his jacket, "apparently Jo was only eating her toast, and talking to him, and he took a swing."   
  
*******   
  
"Hi PJ? It's Tom. "   
  
"Could you come in straight away, we've had a few problems. "   
  
"Okay."   
  
"See you soon"   
  
Tom hung up the phone, and eased back into his chair. He couldn't believe what had happened. Mick had lost his temper. That  
only happened when he was really mad. Like furious. What could have happened?   
  
*************   
  
On his was to the station, PJ stopped to see Pat. He had decided that he couldn't hold grudges, especially with the only ties to  
Maggie he still had. He rang the doorbell, and waited. The door opened, revealing a hung-over, grumpy old man.   
  
"PJ, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Pat we've got to talk mate."   
  
"Yeah. Come in."   
  
"Look not now, how about tonight in the pub?"   
  
"No problem PJ. I'll see you there."   
  
************   
  
Jo rested her head in her hands, and leaned back in her seat.   
  
"Look, I'm fine Mel, really, I am." she murmured   
  
"No your not Jo. How's the head?" asked the Doctor   
  
"A little bit of a headache- can I go now?"   
  
"Okay, take some painkillers, and promise to take it easy okay?"   
  
Jo got up so quickly, her head started to spin. "Wow" she mumbled.   
  
"You okay Jo?" asked Jack, looking down at her concerned, he didn't like seeing her like this.   
  
"I'm fine. I wish everyone would stop asking me that." She grabbed her hat, and headed off to the car, Jack looking hurt ran  
along behind.   
  
************   
  
Jo, Jack, and PJ all met at the door. PJ looked at the stitches and rather large bruise around Jo's eye, "What happened to you  
mate?"   
  
"Had a run in with the floor." Jo strode off, and headed for her desk.   
  
Jack and PJ looked at each other, then followed on in after her.   
  
"Parrish!" bellowed Tom from inside his office.   
  
"Yes Boss?" replied Jo, getting up.   
  
"What are you doing here, you can go home."   
  
"No thanks boss, I'd rather stay here, I'm fine!" said Jo "and if I have to say it one more time, I'll scream" she added to  
herself. Jo sat down, and busied herself with some forms.   
  
PJ stuck his head out of his office, and looked around.   
  
"Benny Boy, can I see you in my office?" he asked.   
  
Ben got up and shut the door behind him.   
  
"What happened to Parrish?"   
  
"Mick Doyle. He came into the Imperial drunk, and started cracking on Jo. She resisted, and he grabbed at her. Jo being the  
feisty child she is, fought back, and he hit her in the head, sending her flying into a table." Ben stopped for a breath.   
  
"Mick?" asked PJ confused.   
  
"I know. I had a look for him earlier, but he was no where to be seen."   
  
"Mmm. Interesting. Thanks Ben."   
  
PJ lent back on his chair, and spun around a half circle, as he did when he was thinking. Mick, had lost his temper, and he didn't  
do that. He was a Doyle. They didn't show much emotion, unless under the influence, especially the male variety. And that only  
happened when something was bugging them. He wondered what was up.   
  
**************   
  
"VKC to Mt. Thomas Station." crackled the radio   
  
Jack jumped up and responded. "Mt. Thomas Station."   
  
"Mt. Thomas Station, we have reports of a disturbance at the Imperial. Requesting you attend."   
  
"We'll be right there. Mt. Thomas Station back on main channel."   
  
"Jack and..." started Ben.   
  
Jo jumped up and grabbed her coat.   
  
"Jo, I'll go, you stay here and man the station."   
  
"Thanks." stated Jo sarcastically. She sat down, ready to sulk.   
  
"Bloody Hell," she whispered to herself. There was nothing the Jo hated more than being treated differently from the guys. It  
was just a bruise, and a couple of stitches for crying out loud.   
  
"Hey Jo-Jo," called PJ as he walked out.   
  
"Hi, hope you're not her to patronise me as well" bit Jo, with a no nonsense look on her face.   
  
"Wow," murmured PJ, "You wanna tell me what happened?"   
  
"Not particularly. It's hardly a CI matter anyway. Why do you care?"   
  
"That's where you're wrong, apart from someone assaulting one of my friends, when Maggie's family starts bashing people for  
no reason, I get kinda curious. You know emotional involvement."   
  
"I'd hardly call it a bashing. He let one fly, and I wasn't ready for it."   
  
"Okay how about a 'scuffle.' Will that do you?" Grinned PJ.   
  
Jo giggled.   
  
"PJ!" bellowed Tom as he walked out of his office. "Surely you have better things to do than annoy Jo, she doesn't need it right  
now."   
  
Jo made a face, that Tom couldn't see with her back turned, and PJ made a huge effort not to laugh. PJ turned and scuttled  
into his office.   
  
"How are doing Jo?" asked Tom sympathetically.   
  
"Fine. Fine, fine ,fine, fine FINE! Maybe I'll get a big sign that say's FINE!" Jo jumped up and went into the bathroom, slamming  
the door behind her.   
  
"Parrish!" called Tom, but received no response. He turned and returned to his office.   
  
**********   
  
Jo came out and grabbed her coat. She stuck her head in PJ's office.   
  
"I'm going to get the lunches okay?"   
  
"Sure thing."   
  
When Jo got into the car she turned the radio up loud. She needed to vent some anger. Nothing bugged her more than being  
patronised.   
  
*********   
  
Ben and Jack returned with Mick in tow.   
  
"Boss! Guess what we found." called Ben.   
  
PJ came out, and saw Mick. "Hey mate," he said, but received no response.   
  
The Boss came out, "Ben and PJ can do the interview thanks."   
  
*********   
  
PJ sat down, and Ben stood in the corner of the room as they started the interview.   
  
"Mr. Doyle, we are interviewing you in regard to assaulting a member yesterday. Why did you hit Constable Jo Parrish?" asked  
PJ.   
  
"Because," mumbled Mick   
  
"Could you please repeat that Mr. Doyle for the tape?"   
  
"Because, she was bugging me."   
  
"Are you saying that Constable Parrish aggravated you?"   
  
"No, she just bugged me."   
  
"SO there was no reason for hitting her?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Mick, do you expect me to believe you hit Jo, because you felt like it? Why did you do it?"   
  
Mick jumped up aggravated. "Oh, don't you start on me PJ, this is assault. You're looking at murder mate!"   
  
"Sit down please Mr. Doyle," asserted Ben   
  
"NO! He's the one that murdered Maggie, why isn't he on the other side of this bloody table?"   
  
**********   
  
Jo walked in with the lunches, looking a lot calmer than before.   
  
"Lunches are here," she said smiling.   
  
"Thanks Jo," said Jack, looking up from his work, giving her a goofy smile.   
  
She sat down and started working, while eating her roll, unconscious of Jacks studying of her. SLAM! Jo and Jack looked up  
startled, and saw PJ walk out looking furious.   
  
"I'm not putting up with this shit!" yelled PJ.   
  
"Look, I'll get Tom to sit in for the rest of the interview, I think it will be best," said Ben calmly.   
  
"You think!" PJ stormed into his office and slammed the door.   
  
Jo picked up PJ's lunch and knocked quietly on his door. She opened it, and clicked it quietly behind her.   
  
"I've got your lunch PJ," said Jo quietly.   
  
"Oh, thanks Jo, sit down." Jo sat down.   
  
"Sorry about biting your head off before," apologized Jo.   
  
"Hey don't worry. I'm considering biting a few off myself."   
  
"Mick Doyle?"   
  
"You bet, where does he get off?"   
  
"Depends. The part where he hit me, or what ever happened in the interview room."   
  
"Both. I don't know what's got into him lately."   
  
"Well your sister being murdered, sends people slightly crazy."   
  
"And I'm not upset? And you, and Pat, and Ben, Jack and Tom. You don't see us out there assaulting innocent people."   
  
"Look, I don't know Peej, I really don't."   
  
********   
  
PJ and Jo stood at the bar, deep in conversation.   
  
"Wonder what the conversation's about?" asked Jack curious.   
  
"Dunno Jacko. Dunno."   
  
Just then Pat entered the room.   
  
"Hey PJ," said Pat. "G'day Jo."   
  
"Hi Pat," replied Jo. "See ya Peej, I'm going to hit the sack, bit of a headache."   
  
" 'Kay. Night Jo."   
  
PJ and Pat sat down at the table.   
  
"We've gotta talk," said PJ.   
  
"I know. I'm sorry about all that stuff I said to you. I dunno, I didn't mean it or anything."   
  
"But why Pat? How could you think it was me?"   
  
"I dunno. You were there to blame I s'pose. And Mick, had been in my ear about how you'd had the perfect opportunity, and that  
all the evidence suggests you. "   
  
"Mick?"   
  
Just then the subject of conversation walked in.   
  
"Hi Dad, Hi PJ."   
  
PJ glared at Mick, but remained silent.   
  
"Pull up a chair mate. " said Pat warmly.   
  
"That reminds me, I got a letter from Melbourne today, no clues." said PJ, ignoring Mick.   
  
"I'm gonna kill the mongrel that killed her." snarled Pat.   
  
"Well, she should have listened to me." said Mick with an air of snobbishness. "I told her to stay out, but did she listen?"   
  
PJ looked suprised at Mick. For one, earlier that day he'd accused him of the murder, and now he was blaming Maggs?   
  
"I can't believe that you're all I've got left Micky Boy." said Pat, staring into his whisky.   
  
"I have no intention of dying don't you worry. "   
  
"Are you implying that Robbie and Maggie killed themselves?" asked PJ furious.   
  
"Well no. Just that Maggie as good as killed Robbie, not that his life was going anywhere, and than practically asked someone to  
kill her."   
  
"I've had enough of you Mick Doyle."   
  
And with that PJ stormed up the stairs, and headed for Jo's room, seeking someone to vent his anger with.   
  
*********   
  
Jo looked at her face in the mirror.   
  
"You look terrible." she told her reflection. She tried to brush her hair, and cringed, as her headache returned again. She sat  
down, throwing the brush in anger at the wall. She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't help it, she started crying. And once  
she started she couldn't stop. After awhile she heard a knock at the door.   
  
"Go away." she yelled.   
  
"Jo, it's me PJ, I need to talk to you. " The door opened, and Jo made a mental note to lock the door when she came in.   
  
"I need..." he looked at Jo, and realised she'd been crying.   
  
"Jo, are you..." but he stopped himself. "Come on, tell me about it," he said.   
  
"I'm hopeless, I'm supposed to be a copper, and protect people, but instead I get one little hit, and I break down like this. I'm  
pathetic, and weak. How am I going to be a good cop?"   
  
"Hey," said PJ, putting his arm around her. "You're a copper not superwoman. It wasn't one little hit. Someone who you thought  
you could trust, grabbed you, and when you resisted, sent you flying across the room. You've got concussion. Take it easy."   
  
Jo whipped her eyes. "Thanks Peej."   
  
'No problem Superwoman."   
  
They both laughed.   
  
"What did you need to talk about?" asked Jo.   
  
"Oh, I was talking to Patto, sorting some stuff out and Mick, joined the conversation."   
  
"Joined in, I thought he would have joined you... to an atomic bomb. He was mental at you from what I heard from Ben."   
  
"Yeah, I know. Then, he practically accused Maggie of suicide."   
  
"How?"   
  
"Saying he should of listened to her, and all this stuff."   
  
Jo go up and poured herself a drink of water, offering one to PJ. He shook his heard.   
  
"Then," PJ continued "he blaimed her for Robbie's death, and took a shot at Robbie while he was at it, I mean, I can't deny I  
wasn't Robbie's biggest fan either, but it was completely uncalled for."   
  
"Why is he having a go at everyone he can get his hands on?"   
  
"What do you mean Jo?"   
  
"Well there was me, then you, then Maggie and Robbie."   
  
"Go on... I think I see what you're getting at"   
  
"Well, with me, he was completely drunk, and I refused his advances. "   
  
"Okay well what about me?"   
  
They paused and looked at each other.   
  
"Well, you were Maggie's fiancé..." started Jo.   
  
"Well he seemed pretty supportive before."   
  
"Then, he bagged Maggie and Robbie to make himself look good."   
  
"In front of his dad."   
  
Jo leant back on her pillow.   
  
"Crap I dunno."   
  
PJ looked at his watch. "Look it's late, I'll see ya tomorrow, Super Woman."   
  
********   
  
When Tom came in that morning he was suprised to see that there was no sign of life. He looked around, then heard the sound of  
a toilet flush. Jack came out and waved to Tom.   
  
"Morning Boss," he said cheerfully.   
  
"Where is everyone?"   
  
"Jo and PJ are in the CI office."   
  
"Oh... why Jo?"   
  
"I dunno."   
  
Tom opened the door to the CI office.   
  
"What are you to doing?" asked Tom.   
  
He looked in to see Jo sitting on a chair, that he was so used to seeing Maggie on. Then PJ was looking at her, talking earnestly.  
Jo hadn't changed for her shift yet, still wearing a jacket, with her hair out.   
  
PJ looked up, 'Hi Boss"   
  
"What is it that is so absorbing, that Jo hasn't even changed for her shift yet that started 10 minutes ago?"   
  
"Sorry boss," they both said in unison. Jo jumped up and scuttled out to change. Tom shook his head and returned to the body of  
the station.   
  
*******   
  
Before long, Jo emerged from the lockers, and made a bee-line for PJ's office.   
  
"I think I've got it Peej." said Jo excitedly.   
  
"Go on," said PJ excitedly.   
  
"Think about it. Mick, has been acting really weird at the moment right. Why? He came in drunk to the pub, he doesn't even drink  
that much. When he was brought in here, when in a tight situation, he attacked you, by saying you killed Maggie. You said he had  
been in Pat's ear about you too. But, he didn't jump on that band wagon, until some one suggested it. Everytime he's near Pat, he  
is acting like Mr. Golden Angel, who could do no wrong, bagging his other two siblings."  
  
"Yeah... this we all know but.."   
  
"Wait, I have a question, what was Mick like in the pecking order of the Doyles."   
  
"Well, as far as Pat was concerned. Maggie was the favourite there was no denying that. He loved Rob to bits, constantly  
blaming the rest of the world and not Robbie. Pat never liked the fact that good old Micky Boy was in ESD."   
  
"I'm certain now." stated Jo. She sat up and thumped her fist on the table.   
  
"I think what's eating him is guilt." Continued Jo.   
  
"Guilt, of what... no!" gasped PJ   
  
"Makes sense. Who actually can confirm he was at the station? Who would have had the perfect opportunity to erase the tape,  
make the tape in fact. "   
  
"And who buggered up the party at the pub."   
  
"Who denies the fact that Maggie ever mentioned you coming along- it was bloody Mick!"   
  
PJ jumped up and grabbed the keys to the CI car. "No... PJ not now. Give Melbourne a call, see what they can do. It isn't our  
case."   
  
"He killed her, he blamed me- he's gonna BLOODY PAY!" screamed PJ   
  
"No Peej, you can't do it all," said Jo calmly.   
  
PJ broke down in tears. Jo guided him to his chair.   
  
Several minutes later, when PJ had calmed down, a smile came across Jo's face.   
  
"What?" asked PJ.   
  
"You can't do it all Peej, you're not Superman." She handed him the phone.   
  
************************   
  
Late that night, PJ was sitting in his office, waiting for a very important call. It finally came.   
  
"Hi, Mt. Thomas Police, Detective Hasham. "   
  
"You think..."   
  
"Thanks, but it wasn't just me, I had a hand from a very intelligent young constable."   
  
"We can, thanks"   
  
"See ya"   
  
PJ put down the phone and started to dial another number.   
  
**********   
  
Chris came into Jo's room.   
  
"Hey Jo, there's a call her for you."   
  
"Thanks," said Jo. She jumped up the stairs and headed for the phone.   
  
"Hello Jo Parrish spe..."   
  
"PJ? What's up."   
  
"We did!"   
  
"We can!"   
  
"Okay I'll change, and meet you here in five."   
  
"See ya."   
  
********   
  
"Who's there?" Maggie called ahead.   
  
He looked at her. She looked so perfect, despite looking very pale. Too perfect. She was always right, always the one of  
admiration.   
  
"Don't worry Maggs, it all ends now, I'll get you out of here."   
  
"Mick?" Maggie was relieved. She untrained her gun.   
  
"But what about PJ, we need to get PJ before we leave. He said he'd be here."   
  
"No. PJ isn't coming. "   
  
"But you said..."   
  
"No Maggie."   
  
"I'm not leaving without PJ." Maggie said stubbornly. She'd always got her way as a kid. Daddies little angel. Always right,  
always the favourite. Why?   
  
"NO!" He raised his gun, but in the dark Maggie couldn't see.   
  
"Mick... what is it?"   
  
"No Maggie." He shot once.   
  
"No Maggie." HE shot it again. And again.   
  
"Not Daddies little favourite anymore are we?" He let off another two bullets.   
  
"Now who's the perfect angel? Never again Maggie. Never again!"   
  
Mick walked off into the night.   
  
Mick woke up with a start. He sat up, quickly. He didn't sleep well, hadn't slept well since it happened, and this motel bed didn't  
help. He went into the bathroom, and starred at the face he saw in the mirror.   
  
"You bastard."   
  
There came a knock at the door. Who could it be?   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Michael Doyle, this is Senior Detective Hasham, and Constable Parrish from MT. Thomas Police, please open the door."   
  
Mick opened the door. "If this is about hitting your constable here, you've already charged me,"   
  
"Michael Doyle, you are under arrest for the murder of Margaret Ann Doyle. You have the right.." said PJ calmly.   
  
"No... no... NO! It wasn't me, it was you. Don't..." Mick stepped back slowly, his hand slipping into his pocket, the glint catching  
Jo's eye. He always had a gun for these situations.   
  
He stepped forward again, and made a grab at Jo. He got her, and held her tight.   
  
"Jo!" yelled PJ   
  
"I don't think so," said Jo, knowing not to make the same mistake twice.   
  
"PJ's here, with a gun you aren't going to get away with anything."   
  
"Aren't I?" removing the gun from his pocket. Jo noticing the weakness in his grip, took the opportunity to elbow him in the groin.  
  
"Nope." She wrestled him to the ground, and handcuffed him. "I'll add an assaulting a police officer, and resisting arrest to  
that lot. You have the right to remain silent, but everything you do say may be used in evidence, do you understand?"   
  
Mick remained silent as he was hauled off the ground. Jo held him, and PJ stood in front of him.   
  
"Do you understand?!" Repeated PJ aggravated.   
  
Mick just looked at him.   
  
"Do you understand asshole!" Yelled PJ.   
  
"Hey, cool it P..." started Jo.   
  
Mick spat at PJ before Jo could finish.   
  
"Yeah I'll add another assaulting a Police Officer to that I think."   
  
Jo smiled at PJ, as she pushed Mick out of the room.   
  
"Well, dear Mick, it would appear you are going away for a long time."   
  
********   
  
As Jo and PJ escorted Mick out of the pub, they walked through the Bar.   
  
"Mick!" gasped Pat as he saw his only son being taken away by two police officer. "What the hell are you doing PJ?"   
  
Tom, Ben, and Jack looked up from their conversation. Tom stood up, "Jesus PJ, what the hell are you doing?"   
  
"Sorry boss, orders from Melbourne. "   
  
"But you're using one of my members. Jo, you should have know better, right now you don't need to associated with this, you  
should be asleep getting some rest!" lectured Tom.   
  
"Well, Tom, apparently you haven't met Super Woman."   
  
Jo and PJ laughed as they took Mick to the car.   
  
"So that's what Jo was doing in PJ's office." said Jack looking slightly offended, to not have been told. Jo usually told him  
everything.   
  
"These things happen mate. It's amazing what goes on behind your back. Just when who you least expect, can do some weird  
things." said Ben insightfully, "trust me."   
  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
